dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Arrival
の ! もピッコロも んだ |Rōmaji title =Saiya-jin no Mōi! Kami-sama mo Pikkoro mo Shinda |Literal title =Ferocity of the Saiyans! Kami-''sama'' and Piccolo Both Die! |Series = DBZ |Number = 28 |Edited = The Return of Goku |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = November 29, 1989 |English Airdate = August 1, 2005 |Manga = Piccolo's Last Stand *The Quiet Wrath of Son Goku *Vengeance |Previous = Nimbus Speed |Next = Lesson Number One }} の ! もピッコロも んだ|Saiya-jin no Mōi! Kami-sama mo Pikkoro mo Shinda|lit. "Ferocity of the Saiyans! Kami-''sama'' and Piccolo Both Die!"}} is the 22nd episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 29, 1989. Its original American airdate was August 1, 2005. Summary Nappa fires a Bomber DX at Gohan, but Piccolo jumps in front of the boy and takes the blast to himself. Though he is still standing when the smoke clears, he falls to the ground, mortally wounded. Goku senses Piccolo's energy signal drop from afar. With tears in his eyes, Piccolo reflects on his time with Gohan and thanks him for being his first friend, going as far as to admit he had come to look at him as the son he never had. Piccolo bids a farewell to Gohan and dies peacefully. At The Lookout, Kami bids a farewell to Mr. Popo, and dies as well, taking the Dragon Balls with him. At Kame House, Chi-Chi foolishly arms herself to the teeth to venture out and save Gohan from the Saiyans, getting into tussle with the others in the process, as Fortuneteller Baba arrives with her Crystal Ball to inform them that Goku has returned to Earth. Enraged, Gohan powers up and fires a Masenko at Nappa, who hits the blast away but gets his arm numbed in the process. Drained of his energy, Gohan falls to his knees and, despite Krillin's pleas, refuses to run as Nappa approaches. Just before Nappa can crush Gohan, Gohan is swiped out of harm's way and finds himself on the Flying Nimbus; Goku has finally arrived. Vegeta and Nappa give Goku a sarcastic greeting as Goku looks around and sees the bodies of Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Piccolo, with Nappa mockingly telling him about Chiaotzu's fate and proudly announcing that he defeated them all. Goku begins to shake with rage and Vegeta sees his power level increase. However, Goku ultimately ignores Nappa's words and heals Gohan and Krillin by splitting his last Senzu Bean in half and giving them one each. Upon learning that Piccolo died trying to save Gohan, Goku advances on Nappa and vows to take him and Vegeta out. Goku powers up in his anger, stunning Vegeta and Nappa. To Vegeta's fury, Goku's power level has gone past 8,000 (9,000 in the English dub), and prompting him to crush his scouter. Nevertheless, Nappa mocks Goku's overpowering strength and challenges Goku, but he is struck down with minimum effort. Nappa unleashes a furious assault on Goku but is unable to touch him. Goku retaliates with one punch to the stomach and brings Nappa down to his knees. Major Events *Piccolo dies from his wounds *As a result, Kami also dies causing the Dragon Balls to turn to stone. *Goku finally arrives on the battlefield. Battles *Goku vs. Nappa Appearances Characters Locations *Paprika Wasteland *Kame House *The Lookout Objects *Tail *Flying Nimbus *Battle Armor *Gun *Senzu Bean Differences from the manga *Fortune Teller Baba arriving at Kame House and uses her Crystal Ball so that the others can view the battle is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The famous "It's Over 9000!" line is present in this episode, although the dub is incorrect, since in the original Japanese version, Goku's power level is over 8000 and not 9000. **Christopher Sabat's way of saying it was not as well received as the original line said by Brian Drummond in the original Ocean/Westwood dub. Fans felt that Drummond had put the adequate anger and emotion into the line, while Sabat changed it to a quick "It's Over 9000! Rah!" **In Dragon Ball Z Kai TV broadcast version, Sabat redubbed the line to sound more like Drummond's original delivery. In the uncut DVD version, he actually says "It's over 8000!" accurately reflecting the original line. *This episode marks the first time Piccolo dies in the series. This is also the first and only time Kami dies in this episode as Piccolo and Kami are the same being. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 28 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 28 (BDZ) pt-br:O ataque dos Saiyajins! Kami-Sama e Piccolo morrem fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 028 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z